


Current Events

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow, Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick moment of Kyle and Connor, just post-resurrection for Oliver Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Current Events

"Dad gave me hell," Connor admitted, head pillowed on Kyle's chest as they lay at right angles to one another. 

"How's that whole back from the dead going?" Kyle asked, rather than chase down the fact Oliver Queen knew about them, knew that the newer Green Arrow had hooked up with the newest Green Lantern.

"Oh, he's decked Eddie, yelled a lot about sports, and got caught with his pants down in the JSA headquarters so far," Connor said with a straight face.

That lasted until Kyle started laughing, and the pair dissolved into mirth, as Roy's stories were given credence by the few weeks Oliver Queen had been back to his rightful self.


End file.
